This Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award is designed to develop the Principal Investigator (PI) as an independent researcher in the area of traumatic stress and posttraumatic growth in cancer patients. PTSD symptoms, such as intrusive thoughts about cancer and avoidance of cancer-related stimuli are commonly reported in cancer patients. Despite the stress that accompanies a diagnosis of cancer, an emerging literature indicates that individuals also experience posttraumatic growth, that is, positive changes and personal growth as a result of having cancer. These positive changes allow patients to live more meaningful lives, despite questions about longevity. As part of the Career Development Plan, the PI includes training objectives to develop expertise in the specific domains and determinants of traumatic stress and posttraumatic growth in colorectal cancer patients and to become skilled in clinical intervention research. To achieve these training goals, the PI's plan includes research collaborations with the primary mentor, secondary mentor, and expert advisors; coursework in research design, statistics, and the ethical conduct of research; and two research investigations. Study 1 of the proposed research plan is a prospective, longitudinal investigation designed to evaluate the development and mediators of PTSD symptoms and posttraumatic growth in newly diagnosed colorectal cancer patients. The outcomes from Study 1 will subsequently inform Study 2, in which the PI will develop and pilot a randomized clinical trial of individual cognitive-behavioral therapy, designed to reduce PTSD symptoms and encourage posttraumatic growth in colorectal cancer patients. The skills developed in clinical trials research will become the foundation for the PI's long-term career goal of utilizing this intervention with other chronically-ill populations. Ultimately, these efforts will result in a significant contribution to health psychology research. [unreadable] [unreadable]